


Song of the Siren

by celticmuse



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticmuse/pseuds/celticmuse
Summary: Another piece from the song meme challenge. Inspired by "Song of the Siren" by Sinead O'Connor
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Song of the Siren

His eyes are dark stars, consuming the light, consuming her. Hunger. He pulls her into his orbit without conscious effort. She offers him everything without his asking. She asks nothing for herself. Love. It is beyond his comprehension. It is coming for him, the Vulcan birthright—the Vulcan curse. He burns.

Yet he resists her.

_Touch me not; come back tomorrow._

She asks nothing of him, and he realizes now that she never has. He's drowning in a vortex of pain and need. He burns with fires of the ancient times. Shall I die with death my bride?

Yet he resists her.

_Touch me not; come back tomorrow._

Gentle hands, cool sweet hands reaching through his pain, no their pain, even as she embraces him she embraces the pain as her own. Her eyes, blue like the summer skies of Terra. He expects to see fear in those eyes but finds none. Instead, he sees something unfathomable. Their minds join effortlessly, and he sees her now as if for the first time. 

_Here I am. Here I am, waiting to hold you._

He whispers her name like a prayer to the ancient goddesses

“Christine”.

He is one with the siren's song.


End file.
